


Minsung

by AM_exe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_exe/pseuds/AM_exe
Summary: Changbin dares Minho to text Jisung?Minho seems more like a no strings attached guy to Jisung someone who just wants a quick lay.Jisung is a sweet guy who fell in love with Minho little did he know Minho liked him back.Can Jisung and Minho stop themselves from falling too hard_________________________________________¡TEXT AU!Instagram AU....Top minho⬆️Bottom Jisung⬇️Check outA love worth Billions | Changjin (on wattpad) (coming soon to ao3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The author gods are sobbing that's how bad this book is I'm sorry 
> 
> Don't expect too much out of this book this is just me trying to put my crazy ideas in one book so it might be all over the place 
> 
> If you have nothing good to comment don't comment at all
> 
> These personalities are not fully  
> based on their real ones
> 
> The ships may not be  
> what you expect so  
> I'm sorry in advance
> 
> Ignore my A/N  
> since you probably don't  
> Care I just ramble a lot😥 sorry in advance but again
> 
> I accept constructive criticism
> 
> Don't point out grammar or spelling issues no one likes a now it all that's not me being mean or defending this book I just mean in general I don't think it's right off someone to do that you might mean it in a good way but I don't think it's okay you were the one who signed up for this so...
> 
> 🗿💕💕  
> If you're seeing this then that means someone knows about my book yaaayy I hope u enjoy 
> 
> ⚠️Warning: strong language,other stuff too 👀
> 
> Have fun 
> 
>  
> 
> RULES  
> 1) THIS IS FANFIC
> 
> 2) NONE OF IT IS REAL
> 
> 3) SOMETHINGS MIGHT CHANGE
> 
> 4)THIS IS FANFIC
> 
> 5)DON'T COMMENT TELLING ME THINGS I KNOW 
> 
> 6) IT'S MY BOOK I CHANGE WHAT I WANT
> 
> 7)IT'S NOT EVEN DRASTIC CHANGES SO GET OVER IT
> 
> 8) IT'S FREAKING FANFIC 
> 
> 9) STOP ATTACKING ME IN THE COMMENTS IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT BUT BE MINDFUL CAUSE I WONT HESITATE TO REPORT 
> 
> Try not to cringe too much k thanks

Changbin dares Minho to text Jisung?

Minho seems more like a no strings attached guy to Jisung someone who just wants a quick lay.

Jisung is a sweet guy who fell in love with Minho little did he know Minho liked him back.

 

Can Jisung and Minho stop themselves from falling too hard

 

_________________________________________  
¡TEXT AU!  
Instagram AU  
....  
Top minho⬆️  
Bottom Jisung⬇️

  
It's completed

Check out  
A love worth Billions | Changjin


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Unknown:  
What's your favorite position?

Jisung:  
CEO

 

Unknown:   
Sksksk you replied   
Sorry I bothered you it was  
a dare.

 

Jisung:  
That's what they all say anyways bye then

 

Unknown:  
You could at least give me  
your name 👺the nerve

 

Jisung:  
Jisung

 

Unknown:  
Cute name I bet you're even cuter  
I'm Minho

 

Jisung:  
I don't flirt with pedophiles sorry 🙈

 

Meanhoe:  
Pedosexuality is so in these days💅

 

Jisung:  
Sis that ain't a sexuality the gay gods are quaking💆

 

Meanhoe:  
Pedosexuality is valid🗿we accept all

 

Jisung:  
I-  
Nope goodbye this is just no

 

Meanhoe:  
Don't leave me😣

 

Jisung:  
Who gave you my number

 

Meanhoe:  
A pocket sized human

 

Jisung:  
Changbin?

 

Meanhoe:  
Yeah! You know him?!!!

 

Jisung:   
Obviously  
He might be half of a person but he's still one small lives matter 😔

 

Meanhoe:  
Can't relate I'm fully grown in all areas if you know what I mean ;)

 

Jisung:  
I'm blocking you thank you bai bai

 

Meanhoe:  
No don't T-T

 

REPLY TO ME   
_message not sent_

 

Wow my wifi must be slow  
let me get better connection  
Message not sent

 

Wait I'm not using wifi  
_Message not sent_

 

Minho you dumb fuck  
_Message not sent_

 

Ughhh fine have it your way  
_Message not sent_

 

Wait am I allowed to say that legally  
Message not sent

 

😟 Goodnight then  
_Message not sent_

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jisung:  
Felix!!!!

  
Memelix:  
....

Jisung:  
Answer me you dried out grape

 

Memelix:  
...did u just call me a raisin?

 

Jisung:  
I-  
He has memes of himself the narcissism is real we stan✊

 

Memelix:  
I'm not narcissistic...  
Why'd u even text me

 

Jisung:  
Tell Changbin to kindly not give out my number

 

Memelix:  
How bout....  
You text that to him and save me the trouble

 

Jisung:  
Can't he blocked me

 

Memelix:  
Tell his boyfriend then

 

Jisung:  
Hyun freaking jin blocked me too

 

Memelix:  
Maybe because you set a recording of you singing baby shark as their ring tone

 

Jisung:  
Baby shark is a bop you uncultured swines won't understand!!!

 

Memelix:  
I will slap you so hard your ancestor's heads will spin in their graves

 

Jisung:  
RESPECT YOUR ELDERS😤

 

Memelix:  
I am so sorry granny idk what got into me I was raised better than this😔

 

Jisung:  
🤠🤠🤠  
You're dead

 

Memelix:  
Uh oh gonna blast 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
**Edited**

**That** **felt so short I suck at this but it'll get better...maybe.... hopefully**

  
**Literally came up with this at 1 am took two hours hope you like it  or at least not want to barf when you read it hahaha I wanna die :') it's so bad *cringe***

**I have nice life and** **yeahhhh** **so...mhm**

  
**I have school today and I'm up so late what is sleep? Me and my** **Insomnic** **ass dunno**

**I'll edit this later I need to sleep even I'll try ig**

**I can't sleep~**  
**Stray kids reference** **ooouuuuu** **I'm so lame**

**February 1 technically 2:54 am**


End file.
